Shirts and Jerseys
by xSparklyStarsx
Summary: 3 times Lea wears Cory's shirt, 1 time she wears his jersey and 1 time someone else does. Monchele. Both POVs. Fluffy with mentions on sex.


_**3 times Lea wears Cory's shirts and 1 time she wears his jersey and the one time someone else does.**_

_i  
_They just get back from shooting and they're both oh so tired that Lea's surprised they didn't sleep on their way over to his house. Well you can't sleep when you're making our with your ridiclously handsome boyfriend now can you?

By the time they making it up the stairs and in to his bedroom they both have agree silently,

_no sex tonight._

But they both can live with that. Cory can't wait to jump in to bed and just cuddle with his gorgeous girlfriend. So he strips of his shirt and pants till he's in his boxers, and waits for Lea to get changed and come lie down.

The thought occurs to him a second later that she doesn't have any of her clothes here.

By the time he sits up, Lea's already in her underwear putting one of his shirts over his head.

_Damn, that's hot._

As she comes up to the bed she has this mischeivous glint in her eyes and suddenly neither of them is tired anymore

While they're making out and she's on his lap, Cory takes a minute to glide his hands all over Lea's body, taking in how amazing she looks and feels in his shirt.

Safe to say that if the shirt hadn't been literally **ripped **Lea, Cory would've given it to her for sure.

_ii  
_It's only been a week but damn it, Lea can't handle being away from Cory for so long. She knows how important it is for him to be touring with Bonnie Dune right now but it feels like she hasn't seen her boyfriend in forever.

So she goes to his house the day he's supposed to come and decides to surprise him. She takes the extra key that he quite conveneintly lent to her.

She's nervous but decides she has everything for tonight ready, chocolates, candles, lingerie. Was there something she had missed?

But all of a sudden it's getting cold so she takes one of Cory's long-sleeved shirts and wears it, deciding to take it off as soon as he comes.

_twist_

The door opens and a sweaty Cory comes in carrying five bags of luggage.

They all drop as soon as he sees the sight infront of him.

Lea in his shirt, in his bedroom, that's been decorated with candles.

He swallows hard as she comes over to him and kisses him.

Oh God he's missed her. She looks incredibly sexy in his shirt and all of a sudden he has these dirty fantasies of him doing things to her in his shirt.

The white henley goes with Lea when she travels to Cabo.

_iii  
_"C-C-Cory! W-why is it so cold?"

"Babe we're in the house now, and you're still feeling cold? Well come on lets go to bed and we'll get warmed up, okay?"

"F-fine, but you're gonna have to pay for this with some major cuddling time!"

"Whatever you say babe."

Cory can't believe that Lea's actually at his family cabin in Vancouver, after months of begging, he was excited to show Lea where he had spent almost all of his childhood winter breaks.

By the time they're in the bed with multiple blankets covering them, Lea is still shivering.

"Cory I'm still cold!"

"Lee, you're wearing a short sleeved shirt, of course you are! Come on let me get you another one"

"NO! Cory you can't leave the bed it's too cold!"

"Fine then take one of mine, I'm wearing two and you need one much more than I do."

Cory took one of the shirts he had on and quickly gave it to Lea who accepted it gratefully.

"Mmmm, it's nice and waaaarm!"

As they cuddle together Lea decides that she's never going to bed without wearing one of his shirts.

_iv  
_"Cory this is so much fun!" Lea exclaims.

They're sitting at her first ever hockey game, and Cory's teaching her all she needs to know. Her, or rather his Canucks jersey looks amazing on her. He knows it's the perfect night to ask her...

Ask her to marry him.

The box sits heavily in his pocket and he's getting anxious. What if she says no?

Stop being wimp and just ask her.

So he does, kisses her first and then gets down on one knee.

There are all kinds of gasps and flashes from the crowd but Cory's only focused on Lea, who has a shocked face.

She says yes and Cory feels like he's the luckiest guy in the whole world.

When they make love that night Cory flashbacks to the teenage him who would imagine having a hot girl in his jersey. He got 10 times better than he had expected.

As they lay in his bed that night, Lea softly snoring, the light shining of her ring, Cory knows it was meant to be.

_v  
_"Daddy! Look what momma and I found in the attic!" Little Wayne says happily as he runs on to his father's lap with a shirt.

"Mommy said it was yours when you were as little as me!"

Cory examines the item of clothing and realizes his son is holding his first ever hockey jersey.

"Wayne, this here was daddy's first ever hockey jersey, how about you wear it and we go show mommy, ok?"

"Okay daddy!" The 3-year-old excitedly nods.

When the two come running the kitchen Lea looks at her husband and son and feels like her life is complete.

"Momma, how do I look?"

"Absloutely amazing, just like your father."

Lea leans in and kisses Cory. Cory picks up Wayne and hugs his wife, wishing he could freeze this moment and live in it forever.


End file.
